Anexo:Diálogos del chat de la Frikipedia/Falsos
En esta sección se ponen los diálogos falsos. Extraño suceso cronológico durante los misteriosos experimentos de ElInventor ElInventor entra en el canal de la Inciclopedia porque en el de la Frikipedia está baneado y no puede hacer el experimento. 12:24 GTFO. 12:24 Eh, sólo vengo a un experimento. 12:24 Cuyas consecuencias no putean a nadie. 12:24 Y los resultados se verán en los diálogos del chat. 12:24 veremos 12:24 Se llamará: Extraño suceso cronológico durante los misteriosos experimentos de ElInventor. 12:24 * kenbill pone en marcha el contador 12:24 * ElInventor arranca el aparato. 12:24 Veamos, ahora se supone que debería viajar una hora hacia adelante. 12:24 Son las 12:24. Probemos. 12:24 * ElInventor pulsa el botón 1. 13:24 PROBANDO 13:24 9_9 13:24 ¡Toma ya, funciona! Son las 13:24. 13:25 : OOOOOOOOOOOO 13:25 Ahora hacia atrás. 13:25 * ElInventor pulsa el botón 2. 11:25 PROBANDO 11:25 ¡De puta madre, son las 11:25! 11:25 * ElInventor pulsa el botón 3 para dejar el tiempo como estaba. 25:63 PROBANDO 25:63 Mierda, creo que la he cagado. 25:63 ¡Caos en el tiempoooooooooooo! Y -2 horas después, ElInventor lo arregló. Aquí está la prueba: ElInventor hackea el chat y se hace el rey mambo Preparaos para arrodillaros ante mí. Como este nuevo invento salga, voy a ser el puto amo. <@Nikomaru> ¿otra majaderia de las tuyas? No. Esta es LA majadería. *** ChanServ sets mode +o on ElInventor <@ElInventor> ¡Toma ya! <+Nubosal> :O <@ElInventor> Y ahora, ejecutaré mi venganza. *** KrusheR has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Comentarinformal has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Dieguito has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Nikomaru has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** gtauser has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Dratini has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Santa_Wii has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Believe has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Nubosal has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** EmuAGR has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Messenger_bird has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** DrVino has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** BeZerk has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** renateitor has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** BlouBlou has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** badabadum has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Prototype has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** kenbill has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Nefertiti has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Frikiman has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Tarun has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** KhazikeKhashondo has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** DaniMetal15 has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Dar_Loki has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Wolfie_Furgag has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** LVCIVS_AVRELIVS has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Narwhal has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) *** Dunkel has been kicked by ElInventor (Arrodilláos ante vuestro nuevo amo) <@ElInventor> Ou yea. *** Lechona has been kicked by ElInventor (Toma, bot de mierda) *** StatsGirl has been kicked by ElInventor (Toma, bot de mierda) *** ChanServ has been kicked by ElInventor (Y tú tampoco te escapas) <@ElInventor> Aquí cobra hasta el tato. <@ElInventor> La leche, me he quedado yo solo. <@ElInventor> Hmm, ahora quiero probarlo yo. *** ElInventor has been kicked by ElInventor (Ahora me kikeo yo porque parece divertido) Y con este autokick, ElInventor perdió sus poderes y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero el canal aún tiembla de miedo, pues el horrible científico podría volver a levantarse y kickbanear a todos. Por ahora estamos a salvo. No os confundáis, esto nunca pasó, sólo ha sido una simulación. Broma clásica de ElInventor Cuando menos lo esperan: ¡El que quiera tirarse a Aria Giovanni sobre una montaña de billetes de 500 euros que después seran suyos que diga YO! Tarde. lol ¡El que quiera tirarse a Aria Giovanni sobre una montaña de billetes de 500 euros que después seran suyos que diga YO! Tarde. YO YO YO YO YO YO YO ¡El que quiera tirarse a Aria Giovanni sobre una montaña de billetes de 500 euros que después seran suyos que diga YO! Tarde. YO Mierda. YO YO YO YO YO YO ¡El que quiera tirarse a Juan Tamariz sobre una montaña de billetes falsos de 500 euros que después seran suyos que diga YO! YO YO NO mierda. YO YO YO YO YO Ou yea, otra vez. Todos habéis caído en mi broma clásica. Ida de pinza que ni un cangrejo con parkinson zD zDDDD VDDDD LAL AMG DDDDD ñDDDD pHHHHH pHHHHHHHHHHHHHp hPPPPP WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM PHP: Pedazo Hijo Puta WHAT THE HELL xD equisDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE LIL lll NO lñl TIENE PUTA GRACIA ¿Que no tiene gracia? BIBAH THIS bueno un poco si xD IS joder OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND que coño haceis negros? gta: Robar bicicletas. OVER NUEVEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIL yesh oye isanta de negros ya_ ? Cadena de /mes * Believe abraza a Santa_wii :D * Believe ataca a ElInventor * ElInventor se teletransporta y pone al ElInvenMuñeco en su lugar. * Believe saca a copito de nieve yay * Believe explica que copito de nieve es su lanzallamas * ElInventor saca su ElInvenPistola y su ElInvenEspada. * Santisergio ataca a ElInvenMuñeco y ElInventor se teletransporta a ElInvenMuñeco y es atacado * ElInventor teletransporta otro ElInvenMuñeco en su lugar. * Believe apunta a ElInventor * isanta percibe otra cadena de /mes * Santisergio quema a los ElInvenMuñecos * ElInventor dispara al depósito de gasolina del lanzallamas con la ElInvenPistola. * Believe dice: lol xD * Santisergio no quiere cortar la cadena de /mes xD * Believe saca a Domivat ( Pagiando claramente a MDI) * isanta le da argo a ElInventor * ElInventor tampoco * Wolfie_Furfag prepara la guillotina para el que joda la cadena * isanta dice lol con /me para no romper la cadena * Believe ataca a ElInventor * ElInventor enciende el ElInvenMuñecoGen (Todo lo que lleva el sufijo Gen significa Generador de) * isanta afila la guillotina * Believe too * ElInventor pone un ElInvenMuñeco en su lugar. * Santisergio ataca a ElInventor de verdad * ElInventor pone un ElInvenMuñeco en su lugar. * Santisergio pone un ElInventor en su lugar * isanta ve el ataque * ElInventor pone un ElInvenMuñeco en su lugar. * ElInventor piensa que esto es mejor que el kawarimi de naruto. * isanta quiere floodear * ElInventor también * isanta dice yay * Santisergio tampoco * ElInventor también * Believe encierra todos los muñecos que una habitación que arde con miles de Cristianos Ronaldos cachondos dentro * Wolfie_Furfag mira a comen y lustra su bota * Dar_Loki DIVIDE UNO ENTRE CERO Y DESTRUYE EL CHAT CON LA EXPLOSION DIMENSIONAL * Santa_wii baila el hare hare yukai * ElInventor pulsa CTRL Z * Santisergio usa el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y ataca 217812 veces a ElInventor * isanta no sabia que Believe aun guardaca crs en llamas * ElInventor se sustituye a tiempo por ElInvenMuñecos * Santa_wii tiene ganas de comer croquetas * ElInventor enciende el CroquetaGen * isanta le da croquetas a Santa_wii * Santisergio pulsa Alt+F27 y se destruye la Estrella de la Muerte * Believe le explica a isanta que siempre tiene CRs escondidos en llamas cachondos con Arias Giovannis * ElInventor le da a Santa_wii un fuentorro de croquetas. * isanta mata a Santisergio * ElInventor se alerta * Santisergio se deprime * isanta dice lol * isanta dice xD * ElInventor libera las Arias Giovannis, las apaga con un extintor y se las folla. * Believe dice XD! LOOOL * Comentarinformal ruega STOP THE FAGGOTRY * Wolfie_Furfag baila breackdance vestido de furry * ElInventor ve que ya hemos llegado al techo con los /mes. * Dar_Loki secunde la mocion de Comentarinformal * isanta le dice STFU a Comentarinformal * ElInventor baila break dance en el techo. * Santisergio baila Claque en el techo * Believe está haciendo un trabajo * Santisergio dice: EI: hay que ser más rapido :) * Comentarinformal reta a isanta a que se lo repita * isanta no * ElInventor baila break dance en el techo y pone varios ElInvenMuñecos a bailar también. * Wolfie_Furfag opina que esto deberia ir a los archivos de dialogos * isanta pregunta que gana a cambio * Believe dice: No hay cohone * Comentarinformal opina que BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO. * ElInventor lo va a poner cuando la cadena se rompa. * Santa_wii se está calentando muchísimo XD * Believe explica a isanta un GTFO * isanta dice yay Wolfo * Believe mira a Santa_wii ._. * isanta pregunta por que * ElInventor morrea a Santa_wii y le mete mano en las bragas para fapearla y descalentarla. Comentarinformal que paren por dios El maestro del disfraz ataca de nuevo WOLFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ._. faggotry do no want Lag Leg * renateitor lame a sombrero_de_fap y HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFETE *** sombrero_de_fap is now known as PadreAsthsroth <------ ElInventor se hace pasar por PadreAstharoth, cambiando la última A por una S. xD *** PadreAstharoth has been kicked by PadreAstharoth (No jodas ._.) *** PadreAstharoth has joined #frikipedia *** ChanServ sets mode +o on PadreAstharoth EPIC AGAIN Cierto, no? *** PadreAsthsroth is now known as ElInventor *** PadreAstharoth is now known as Dieguito TE HAS KIKEADO A TI MISMO Categoría:Humor interno